


Prime Seduction

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan is tired of waiting for Brenda for sexy time, so she decides to be a little brat about it. Sleepy sex and “respectfully I deserve to be railed disrespectfully” prompt.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Prime Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



Joan looked at the time and counted down the last couple hours until Brenda would return. Joan didn’t always need to sleep for too long. She functioned perfectly fine running on only 5 hours of sleep. Brenda often needed 8 hours or more, and if she didn’t get that amount she was usually cranky in the morning.

She didn’t have to work tomorrow though, and Joan smiled mischievously when she heard the door opening from across the hall. It was a little after 6am and while she loved cuddling with Brenda when she got home, she’d been desperately needing to have Brenda slip on the strap on, grab her by the hips, and fuck her hard. 

It was not often that she allowed someone else this much control in the bedroom, but there was something about Brenda that made her crave it. 

Brenda’s steps sounded slow and heavy, a good indication of how tired she was. Joan stood up from their bed and helped her take off her jacket.

“Thanks baby,” she murmured, kissing Joan gently. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Maybe a little but I think I’m too tired,” Brenda responded, lazily taking off her clothes and leaving just a shirt on. She slid under the covers. “Let me cuddle with you.”

While Joan loved the sweet moments of cuddling with the Greek woman, she didn’t just want to do that. Getting into bed and wrapping her arms around Brenda, she slid her arm slowly up and down her torso, lingering on her hips. 

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Brenda whispered.

Joan kissed her, her hand lowering to caress and squeeze her breast. Brenda kissed slowly and gently, pulling back to look into her eyes. Joan circled her nipple and pinched it, making Brenda gasp. “Someone’s frisky tonight,” she laughed.

Joan kissed her harder. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to come home, ever since you teased me the night before with that damn strap-on. I’m long overdue for a good, hard, fuck,” she said huskily, sliding her thigh in between Brenda’s legs. It was 6:47am and she needed Brenda now.

Brenda sighed softly. “I know, and I’m sorry babe, but I can’t help it if I got called into work. We will tomorrow, I promise,” she said, gently rubbing Joan’s hip.

Joan was so aroused that she didn’t think she’d be able to sleep. “I think I need a cold shower,” she grumbled. 

“Okay, wait… if we do this, you’re going to have to do all the work,” Brenda said firmly, and Joan leaned down and kissed her sweetly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to work you hard,” Joan whispered and Brenda smiled into her kiss. She pulled out the strap-on and helped Brenda into it, kissing her deeply as she sucked her lower lip. Joan swung her leg over and straddled Brenda, slowly grinding her hips against hers. Brenda lifted her hand and gently rubbed Joan’s clit, making her moan softly.

“I love how you touch me,” Joan said, teasing herself slowly as she rubbed her swollen cunt along the cock. Brenda reached up and squeezed her breasts, her eyes half closed.

Joan finally lowered herself onto the cock, breathing deeply as she began to slowly rock and circle her hips. Brenda sighed, reaching around to lazily squeeze and spank her ass making Joan grind her hips harder. 

“Oh, god yes I can feel that hitting my clit,” Brenda moaned. Joan smiled and began rocking her hips faster, getting more comfortable and into a nice rhythm as Brenda stroked her clit with her thumb. Chills ran down her spine, making her shiver. Her breathing was ragged, loving how Brenda squeezed her breast. She reached up to cover her hand with hers. Joan whimpered and lifted one hand to steady herself against the headboard.

“I’m close,” she gasped. “Are you close too?” She asked, leaning down for a kiss. And right before she was about to come, she heard soft snoring. Joan opened her eyes and stared at Brenda, her soft breath gently wafting over her lips. She knew her lover was exhausted, and Joan was normally much more sympathetic but she’d been needy all day. 

She sighed and lifted her hand to gently squeeze Brenda’s cheeks, slapping her lightly but enough to hopefully wake her up.

“What? Oh fuck… I’m sorry, I was just resting my eyes for a few seconds babe.” 

Joan sighed impatiently and whispered, “Why is it that I always have to do all the hard work around here?”

Brenda glared at her, and used all her strength to sit up and flipped Joan over onto her stomach. “Oh, is that right? Ya think you’re the only one who works hard?” 

Joan smiled, knowing she said exactly what she needed. Brenda squeezed her hips, pulling them against her. Joan moaned as Brenda slapped her ass. “Of course I am. You wouldn’t know hard work if it slapped you in the face,” she taunted. 

Brenda pulled her hair, making Joan hiss and arch her back. “You think it’s been easy living with a woman who’s been insatiable since the first night we fucked?” She bit her neck, making Joan gasp. “You’re such a fuckin’ brat, and I’m gonna fuck that disrespectful attitude out of you,” she whispered harshly.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Joan said and gasped when Brenda thrust deeply inside of her.

Brenda squeezed her hips tighter, and pulled her hips against her. Brenda was hard, fast, almost punishing in her thrusts. Joan was breathless as she lowered her hand to stroke her clit.

Brenda kissed her neck, gently biting it as Joan moaned. She loved the feeling of her full breasts against her back. 

“Oh yes, fuck me,” Joan whimpered, her cunt starting to squeeze around the cock. Brenda slowed down and caressed her ass. She was slow and gentle with her thrusts, and she felt the frustration building inside her again. 

“Why did you stop?!”

Brenda spanked her ass. “Fuck me back. Move your hips,” she ordered.

Joan ground her hips, rocking them back against her full hips, impaling herself on Brenda’s cock.

“I call the shots, Joan and you better not forget it,” she said, spreading Joan’s legs wider. 

Brenda caressed her body, her hands warm against her skin. Soft, full lips pressed against her shoulder blades, and she sighed softly.

“Please… just make me come,” Joan panted.

“I fuckin’ love ya,” Brenda said kissing her neck, and fucked her harder. Joan circled her clit faster, so close now that she thought she was going to pass out. Brenda breathed harshly against her ear, kissing her neck.

“Come with me,” Brenda whispered, lowering her hand to stroke Joan’s clit.

“Oh, Brenda, I’m going to—I’m so close,” she whimpered. Brenda groaned deep in her throat, circling her hips as she kept stroking her clit.

Brenda turned her head, kissing her hard and Joan felt her cunt tightening around her cock. She moaned into her mouth, her entire body shaking with her orgasm.

Brenda was trembling as she moaned into her mouth, realizing she came right after her. Brenda collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Joan’s eyes were closed as she tried to get enough air into her lungs.

Brenda breathed and kissed her neck gently, slowly moving off of her. Joan moved onto her back, her breathing slowly going back to normal. Brenda lifted her hips and took off the strap-on, tossing it onto the floor.

Joan turned towards her, loving how Brenda cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. “That was so hot,” she said, smiling at her. Joan smirked, kissing her back and stroking her hair from her forehead. 

“I have my ways of getting what I want,” Joan said smugly. 

Brenda laughed and smacked her ass. “Brat,” she said, kissing her again. 

Joan held her close, feeling the smaller woman’s body relaxing. Joan nuzzled her neck, loving the scent of her hair and skin. The closeness made her relaxed as well, and she finally thought she could get more sleep now that she was sated… and that Brenda was finally in her arms.

“Wanna go again?” Brenda asked lazily, and Joan made a sound of amusement. 

“You know I would, but I think we both need sleep,” she said, yawning. 

“Let’s sleep in tomorrow,” Brenda said, pulling Joan closer to her as if she couldn’t get enough of her.

Joan smiled and closed her eyes, their legs now completely entwined. “Sleeping in, breakfast, and a cigarette in the morning.”

Brenda smiled against her neck. “You know me so well, babe.” Joan drifted off to sleep, feeling she was exactly where she was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed that little one shot of Screak smut! Thank you for the twitter prompt Kryssi and I hope you enjoyed it too, Captain! <3


End file.
